Ice, Jocks and How I Survived
by KissMeKate1995
Summary: NOTICE! I am discontinuing this story, but im taking some of these chapters into another story of mine that is currently up on fan fiction. sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Sophies POV**

I knocked on the principles door, and walked in carefully. I was greeted by a friendly voice, before the Principle turned in his chair to face me.

He was a short, middle-aged man, with greying-brown hair and a round smiling face.

"Sit down Miss Taylor," The smiling man said. I sat on the comfortable-ish looking chair in front of the old wooden desk. "Before we start," he paused, "I would like to say how very honoured we are at Eden Halls, to have such a talented young athlete."

"Well... thank you Mr Starling, I'm very happy to be here," I paused again, ( I was wondering how: 1) how Mr Starling had found out about my sporting past, and 2) How he would take my 'interesting' news)

"Mr Starling, I was wondering if we could keep my athletic-ness ... I dunno... a secret?"After finishing my little speech, I wondered how he would take the news.

"But Miss Taylor...You were one of the top figure skaters – under sixteen – in the world. Why you would want to hide such amazing talents from your class mates?"

"I will tell them sir...eventually. With all due respect sir, I am at a new school, in a new country." I stopped, "Sir, I have left my friends and family in England and I just wanted a new start."

"I understand. Are you going to try another sport while you are here with us?"

"I dunno. I was thinking, because of my brother, Ice hockey prehaps, but sir. Please don't say anything, I havent decided yet." I replied to an obviously clueless headmaster. "I mean...my leg isn't completely better but it is no worse than it has ever been."

"If your injury isnt stopping you, why have your parents arranged Physical Therapy sessions with an external clinican?"

I thought back to the practices before Olympic try-outs, and the thow that my coach asked us to try. Rather, he told me to do, the triple axel and after an hour of it, he told me to do 'just one more spin. Make it a quad". Not knowing that it would jepordise my skating career, and my world title. Not knowing that my ancle would not take the landing. That it would twist and cause my leg to break. A knock at the tall wooden door at one end of the small office, stopped the painfull memory from taking shape.

"That should be your guide to our school," he turned to face the door, "Come in!"

Then the door edged open, and a mass of curly brown hair popped round the side. "You wanted to see me Mr Starling?"

"Yes, come in," the rest of an amazing body entered through the door. Mr Hastings turned back to face me, "Sophie Taylor, this is Charlie Conway. He will be your guide to our historic school. I believe your brother is the new assistant coach of Charlie's hockey team. Charlie i'm sure you'll take care of Sophie."

"Miss Taylor, here is your timetable and your map to the school and ..." A buzzer sounded, "That is your first bell, Charlie please show Miss Taylor to her first class."

******

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Sophie Taylor. She is from the Queen's country, England."She stated meanwhile I stood at the front of the class like a lemon. "Would you like to take a seat Sophie? Any seat will do." I looked onto the rows of empty, staring faces, would they be friends or enemies? I walked down to the last empty desk, in the middle of the classroom.

People were whispering, I could hear them, I had been in the classroom for less than two minutes and already they were talking about me, is that good?

I don't know but, I was very, very, happy when the bell went. That is...until I got lost.

I thought I was doing fine until the buzzer went for the next class and every one disappeared into classrooms.

I studied the timetable,

So...today is Friday, and I have just had social science, so that means I have...erm, English now.

I blindly tapped the closest guy on the shoulder, "Excuse me? I am completely lost, can you tell me..." then I looked up. It was Charlie, my guide, "Erm...hi...Charlie! Can you tell me what and, or, where English is?"

"First of all, we have got to stop bumping into each other like this. Second, you are five minutes late. Third, it is down the hall, and fourth, I have that class next so I'll walk you down there."

"Thank you so much. I asked a dozen people and apparently I'm in exile. No-one will show me the way. Or even talk to me." I sighed.

"Look ... I know its not so easy being at a new school, leaving all your friends for a new school and a school full of weirdos with freakish accents and a bunch of words that mean nothing to you." Charlie said carefully, and surprisingly, knowledgeably.

"No offence ... but how would you know?"I asked, shifting my weight from one knee to the other.

"Well, there's no time for a story now. We're gonna be late. Mr K is a harsh professor."

"So," I paused, I pointed down the hallway, "It's up here?"

"Yeah, oh and by the way, here ..."He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Is my number, call me if you get lost, or whatever."

******

I knocked on the door of a classroom; there was a grey door with a window in it. I could see that the teacher had already started. The teacher turned to the door as I opened it.

"Excuse me," I inquired, half in, and half out of the door. "Is this C10? Are you Mr Kingsford?"

"It is. I am. And ... you're late. I'm guessing you are our new girl. Please take a seat."

******

You have no idea how much I was dreading lunch.

I was dreading lunch because even in England, there are cliques, and I was sure as heck that there were more in America.

I walked into the canteen and I wondered where I was supposed to go.

So, I'm standing in the lunch queue, I had just paid for a tuna sandwich and a can of Diet Coke. I had no idea where I was supposed to sit. There were so many tables:

Emos

Art Freaks

Goths

Band-ees

Jocks (Hockey, Football, Basketball, Baseball)

Varsity Jocks (all of above)

Sluts

Man-sluts

Teachers Pets

Loners

Rude-boys

Rude-girls

Black hotties

Random Nerds

Random People

AV Club Geeks

Maths Geeks

Drama Club

Glee Club

Cheerleaders

I was trying to figure out whether to call my (very hot) guide/mentor person and ask him what to do/to sit at a table by myself, or to sit on the lawn with my iPod.

I decided on the last option, so I left through the entrance, leaving my tray on a table and put my lunch into my bag.

I found a spot on the lawn under a tree, opened the can of Coke, took a sip and.... watched as a pair of sneakered feet appeared on the grass next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Matts POV**

"Mind if I sit here?"I asked, bending towards her. Shes kinda hot, I realised.

"Hey, it's a free country!" New-girl replied. Hm...English accent. That's kinda hot. I wonder if shes from London.

"Hi, I'm Matt. Matt Orion. I play hockey for the school team... What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Sophie Taylor. I'm new here." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, I can see that." She tilted her head, and frowned with confusion. "You have that, deer-in-the-headlights look, you know." I laughed. "So what's your thing?" I began, pulling a can of soda out of my bag; she was obviously wondering what I was talking about?

"Excuse me?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be with the other hockey goons inside?"

"Nah. I fancied some air, besides; I couldn't leave a beautiful girl outside, alone now could i?" I looked at her.

"Well. Thanks, I guess?"

"So, you know I play hockey, what about you? Hobbies? Sports? Anything?" I looked up at her.

"Err...not anymore."She said before quickly trying to change the conversation. She flicked her long brunette hair over her shoulder.

"Tell me more...new girl."I jumped in before she could.

"I'm not telling anyone. I came here for a fresh start."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." I said, and solumly put my hand over my heart.

"Don't take the piss. Okay! This is serious."

"If you say so!"I said annoyingly.

"You don't know an-y-thing about me." She said sitting up at me.

"Of course not," I paused to pick a carton of grapes out of my bag, "Grape?" I offered the packet to her.

"No thank-you." She said, very annoyed. "Could I borrow your phone for a sec? I was supposed to call my brother at lunch. I haven't got one set up here yet."

I grabbed my cell out of my bag. She briefly looked over my satchel and spotted the small black bag that i've been hiding from my friends for years...

"Sure ...."I said passing it to her.

What is this?" She asked, after grabbing the small, black bag from my satchel. It was too late to stop her opening it, and pulling a series of small surgical needles out of it (three to be exact). "Are 'on' something?" She said aiming a lopsided smile at me.

"No." I laughed.

"And?" She prompts.

"Severe nut allergy." She picked them up, looks at them and puts them back into my bag. "But keep it on the 'down low' If the guys find out, they'll never shut up about it."

But what if you're eating something with nuts in it?" She asks.

"People will know." I told her, taking a sip of my soda.

"And why is that?"

"Because I will swell up like a blow fish, and stop breathing, quite simple really." I laughed.

We spent the rest of the lunch-break chatting about sneakers, which teachers to avoid and everything really.

She asked for some info about me. So I told her

"I have a little sister called Hannah and twin brother who is an idiot, called Zach. He plays ice hockey too, and most our friends are from hockey. My dad is the coach for the school team. Hannah lives with my mum in Ottowa. She goes to a college there and Mom wanted to be close to her. Anything else you would like to know?" I asked her. She shook her head. "How about you?"

"One brother – Elliot – hes the new coach on the school team. Parents live in England, got a place at the school because of Elliots job. Living in the school dorms, I get my room after school." I explained.

Then the bell went for afternoon regestraition. I picked up my books and offered my hand to help her up. She grabbed it and pulled herself up and straightened her shirt, "Thanks." She told me.

When she began to walk off, I called after her. "Me and the guys have an ice hockey match tonight. Wanna Come?"

"I...I'd love to." She stuttered. "Are you any good?"

"Don't tell me you hadn't heard of the Mighty Ducks before your brother got a job here?" I put on my shocked face.

"Actually....." She paused, "I have never heard of them before about 2 seconds ago. Is that the name of your hockey team?"

At that I winced, she noticed and blushed.

"Second in the league," I stated proudly.

"That's pretty good." She replied looking impressed.

"Yeah. Anyway is that a 'Yes'?" I tilted my head to one side, silently hoping that she would accept my invitation.

"That's a yes." She nodded smiling. "Oh. Is Charlie Conway going to be there?" She asked casually. She likes him, I can tell. Captain Ducky steals another one from me. But I smile politely.

"Yeah. I'll see you at the rink at 6:30. By the way....were in the green, purple and white jerseys."She laughed the last bit.

I was on a high for the rest of the day.

At the end of school I was waiting by the gargoyle at the school entrance watching the students pour out of the mammoth doors centered in my view, then I saw myself with friends but it wasnt me ... my twin. I shouted, 'Zach!' and waved with one hand when he turned to see who was shouting.

He saw me and jogged over with his satchel jiggling by his side.

"Hey lil' bro." He said enthusiasticly.

"Honestly. You were born two minutes before. And you still won't let me forget it?" I laughed walking beside him.

"Never have. Never will. Anyways, you seem very smiley for someone about to get smashed by the top team in the league tonight." He mentioned. We headed towards the dorms.

"Nah. I'm not worried, and yes I had a good day."

"Ahh...you met a girl didn't you?"He nudged me before flinging his arm around my neck and pulling me down to about waist height as a joke. "My little brother is finally growing up."

" might not have noticed this, but we're twins." I deliberately whispered.

"So...who is she? I bet its Suzie from french!" He said.

We walked past the big brick building, that housed the staff flats where dad lives.

"Actually...shes the new girl." I slowly confessed.

"The English one? Wow, you've out-done yourself Lil' Bro."

"And she's coming to the game tonight." I whispered to him as we stepped onto the pavement.

"Ah..." He wiped a dramatic tear from his eye. "I'm so proud." He laughed.

"Shut up. Fool." I laughed as well....Then I pushed him into the bushes and he chased me accross the quad, we wrestled for a bit then truced as Connie and Julie were laughing at us already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sophies POV**

After my afternoon lessons, I went to my locker, grabbed my things....and headed to the door. I scanned the crowd for Elliot, I couldn't see him. But as soon as I gave up, I saw his red convertable, him sitting on the back, and chatting up a french exchange student.

I jogged over gave him a hug and put my bags in the boot of his car, only to surprise the 'Her'.

"This is your...um... petite amie." She said in jumbled English, clearly noticing the age difference.

I could see that my brother was having trouble translating the language, I whispered in his ear, "she thinks that were going out."

"Oh shit...." He murmured.

"Petite sœur, mademoiselle." I inturrupted before she noticed that my brothers chat up lines, were the only french that he knew. "Elliot est mon frère." I explained.

"Oh." She said. She sounded rather thick, and my brother caught on, so he saved me and mentioned that we had to leave.

She turned to my brother scribbled something on his arm, blushed and hurried away.

I quietly wolf-whistled at him as soon as she was out of earshot, "What did she write?" I grabbed his arm, saw numbers, and laughed. "The French', never hold back do they?" I laughed again.

"Shut up!" He joked and put the car into first-gear. I had always loved his car, at first we didnt think that we would be able to bring it over from England. Then we found out that we could have it shipped over with the rest of his furniture, and I was exstatic. Well maybe not, but I was happy.

"You excited about your first game as coach tonight?" I asked him enthuseasticly as we drove the short distance to the dorm buildings.

"I'm nervous."He admitted looking over at me, before turning back to the road.

I laughed, "Oh by the way, one of your guys invited me to come and watch the game tonight, so I guess i'l see you." He pulled over outside the dorm building called "Langley Hall".

"Sophie, you're 14 these guys are a whole year older than you." We got out of the car and moved to the boot, opened it and grabbed a suitcase each.

"Yeah I suppose, but they're your boys, they're not gunna touch me, besides, I have seen the girls at this school, they are alot better looking than me. I'm in the same grade as them any way. Im a super genius, remember? So it doesnt matter if they are a bit older." Elliot pushed the door open to my new dorm....


	4. Chapter 4

**Charlies POV**

"Shh. I think someones coming....quiet everyone." Connie whispered, quite loudly I might add.

The doornob twisted and the door swung open, revealing a rather surprised looking Sophie, the new girl, and....our new assistant coach Elliot Taylor.

"Oh shit." Goldberg said nervously. We all burst out laughing, at the same time:

Me

Russ

Averman

Connie

Adam

Portman

Julie

Luis

Matt and Zach (the Orion twins)

Fulton

Goldberg

Dwane

Guy

Kenny

All except for Sophie and her brother, "What the hell is going on here?" He shouted at us.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Portman answered riskily, from the bed in the corner.

"Portman. Shut up." I hissed at him.

"Whats up your crack Captain Ducky?" He wisecracked back at me.

I got up, and stood by the door with Sophie and Elliot. "For anyone who hasn't met our new coach, this is Elliot Taylor. And his little sister Sophie, who I'm guessing, is wondering why we are all trashing her new dorm room?"

"Thank you Charlie. And anyone who doesnt get out right now will not be playing tonight!" Coach Taylor announced. I looked over at Sophie, who looked like all she wanted 'right now' was for the ground to swallow her up, she was bright red.

The team, all got up and filed through the door saying polite "im sorry"s , and , "Welcome to Eden Hall"s, but some just stayed silent. Portman. I stayed behind to talk to Sophie. Elliot was fuming but had seemed to calm down a bit now.

"Hey Sophie. Look, we didn't know this was your new dorm room. Sorry." I apologised.

"Its okay, I think Elliots a bit angry though....I'm going to go get the rest of my bags." She said quietly then walked out of the room and down the hallway to the staircase while Elliot stayed to tidy the room.

I went downstairs and onto the lawn where she was struggling to get her bags out of the beautiful red convertable. I took one of the larger ones and looked up to the dorm windows where the twins were looking at us. I beconed them down with my hand to help. "Here I'll take this." I said. She spun round quickly, "Oh, you made me jump," She laughed. "It's okay, I'm the new coaches sister but you dont have to do this." She smiled at me.

"No, actually I do. I'm supposed to look after you remember. And letting the others trash our room before you arrive wasnt the best way to do it."

**Sophies POV**

I blushed at that, a totally hot American guy was taking care of me.

By this time the twins had come downstairs to join us. "Yeah we're sorry too." One said. "It was out of order."

"Guys its okay, im just sorry about my brother. He's not usually this harsh." I apologised, "So I know that you're Charlie,"I pointed at the brunette with the amazing blue eyes. "And one of you....is Matt and the other is Zach. I think..." Pointing to the blonde twins, one of them stood forward.

"I'm Matt; I ate lunch with you today." He picked up one side of my mattress, and Zach took the other. They both smiled and started walking back into the dorm.

I took my gym bag and my school bag, while Charlie took my last suitcase. We walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor again. "They're okay guys you know, the twins. The whole team are, really." He put my suitcase next to the desk. "Come and get me if theres a problem. Room 205...." He said, then left the room.

Leaving me alone in my new room, alone with boxes and suitcases of stuff, the door opened again, it was Elliot.

"Thanks for that." I told him. Hands on my hips, "Great first impression you gave me. Now they're all gonna think im some prissy little girl who needs her brother to stand up for her."

"I know I shouldnt have snapped." He started apologising.

"Yeah, you shouldn't. And now I want you to go to each of the team and apologise. You need as much co-operation from them as I do!"

He looked like he was about to protest so I put on my angry face and folded my hands over my chest. "Go!" I shouted and pointed at the door.

He opened his mouth, but I gave him evils so he closed it again. "Fine, but just for you, I didn't do anything wrong."

He shook his head, then walked towards the door and called out for the team.

"Will all members of the school ice hockey team come into the hall please?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Charlies POV**

"Do you really think he'll bench us?" Portman wondered outloud. He doesnt often show any feeling for anything other than girls, but when it comes to hockey, hes serious. "Its the first game of the season and I heard there were scouts coming tonight..." He really wants to play in the NHL.

"I dunno. Not me at least, or the twins, or Goldberg. We went downstairs and helped her with her stuff. I mean, you were kinda being like... a douche." I said to him. He pushed me backwards onto the bed, and I hit my head on the wall. "Ow. That hurt!" I kicked him.

"Will all members of the school ice hockey team come into the hall please?" we heard from the hall. We got up and i opened the door. We all gathered by it and looked out into the hall. Down the hall the girls were doing the same. Sophie and Elliot were standing inbetween the rooms.

"We're called the Mighty Ducks." Connie said from down the hall. I was shocked, this was Connie talking. The posh one....

"Okay, Mighty Ducks then." He paused, then looked back to his sister, who pushed him forwards with her foot. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. You didn't know it was her room and it was a bad start to our relationship as coach and team. I am sorry and i will try to keep my emotions in control next time. Thank you." I was shocked, coach Orion would never apologise. Sophie must have put him up for it. "Now, I expect you all to be in the changing rooms at 6:00 sharp for the game tonight. It is the first game of the season, and Coach Orion and i are counting on you." He turned back to his sister. The apology was over, "Happy now?" I heard him say to her.

"I suppose." She answered in that cute accent of hers before Elliot, sorry, Coach Taylor went back to his room in the staff block and she headed back to her room.

The bell went for food an hour later and we all headed to the hall, excited for the game in a couple of hours.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked Goldberg quietly.

"I think she went back to her room." He replied, and then continued his conversation with Jules walking down the stairs.

I turned around and walked back to room 210 – The room across from mine – and quietly knocked on the door. "Sophie?"

No-one answered so i pushed the door open, she was slumped across the desk not moving. I rush over and shake her by the shoulders, please don't do this to me again, i silently prayed. But her eyes blinked open, that's when she saw me. "Charlie?" She said. I jumped back, she was just asleep.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" I asked her, "It's just I saw you all....out of it and... I know your diabetic so i just assumed the worst. Sorry." I apologised, sitting on the chair beside her.

"I just fell asleep. Jet-lag." She said quietly. "But thanks for looking after me. I might like this school yet." She stood up, ran her hands through her hair and checked herself in the mirror. "Coming?" She asked, nodding towards the door. I laughed and followed her into the hall.

**Sophies POV**

How did he know i was diabetic? I wondered to myself as we wondered to the dining hall for dinner. We chatted about school until he opened the door for me to the dining hall. I looked out onto all the faces, the tables, and the groups all over again.

"Come on then." And he signaled for us to join the queue for food. I collected my pasta and followed him to a loud table in the middle of the room. The ducks were all sitting at it. A large boy making a spagetti moustache while the others laughed at it, Charlie sat at one of the open chairs at the end of the table, next to the blonde twins. There wasn't a seat next to him, so i just stood there with my tray like a lemon.

"Guys." He signaled for the others to shut up. "This is Sophie as you already know." He paused, "Move up then...." he prompted. The team looked at him with straight faces, then all laughed and they did, simple as that, a few of them even smiled at me, the large one stood up. "I'm Goldberg, this is Connie," He pointed to the girl beside him, "Luis, Matt and Zach, Julie, Portman, Fulton, Adam, Charlie, Guy and Kenny." He gestured to each and everyone at the table. I sat down in the empty seat inbetween Charlie and Goldberg. They were all talking about the match to come. "Oh. Matt invited me, is that okay?" I asked Goldberg.

"Duh. Most of the school will be there."Connie jumped in grinning at me. "Watching us beat the crap out of Samuel High."

"But," Charlie leant over. "We're always happy to have another pretty girl in the audience." And winked, I blushed and sat back in my seat, where he put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. Unaware that a blonde sitting behind me had overheard, and was tearing up. I didn't notice anyone, but Charlie looked over his shoulder, at some cheerleader leaving the canteen.

"That your girlfriend...?" I questioned him quietly, close to his ear...

"Not anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys i would seriously love some reviews, i dont know much about the american school system or anything. So tips, questions, improvements , anything? x**

**Lindas POV**

I stood up, leaving my lunch on the table infront of me, a quick scrambled apology to my friends, and walked quickly to the exit the hall. I don't think anyone noticed me leaving. Except Charlie, he turned around. I looked quickly backwards. For a breif second, he caught my eye, but turned around when that.....that slut whispered in his ear. I headed towards the door again, wiping the single tear that was working its way down my cheek. I pushed through the doors and ran down the hallway till i got to the toilets. I rushed into a cubicle and slumped onto the floor. The tears were flooding my eyes untill the door opened. I heard it creak. I swear I did. So i wiped my face as best as i could, and slowly opened the door – Only to stumble into the arms of a guy. A hot, blond, tall, muscly guy. –

"I'm sorry." He said backing away. "I just heard crying and I....I should go." I fell back into the tears again..... "Hey, hey, he-ey..."He comforted me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...sorry" I said quickly and rushed out of the door, back down the corridor and sprinted across the – now busy – quad to my dorm. Where i crawled into bed and began to sob.

**Matts POV**

I lookd up to the stands, where the crowds were egerly taking their seats for the beggining of the match, occasionally shouting encouragements to the home and away teams.

"I can't see her...." I said quietly to Zach.

"I bet you didn't even invite her...." He grinned. "Oh wait.....maybe not." He muttered.

I look to where hes pointing, a girl was making her way through the shuffling crowds. To the empty seat, that she probably didn't know was the best in house, overlooking center ice.

"And she bought her body guard...." He laughed again. And at which point i saw the huge guy sitting next to her. Tall and packed with muscle but in a sort of 'I dont even try to get this way' kinda way. He was wearing jeans, an abercrombie shirt and a red and white letterman jacket.

"Dude. Looks like you have some competition." Luis said before skating back to the bench.

"Fuck. Whos that?" I said quietly.

"Did she say she was bringing someone, a boyfriend?" Zach asked.

I shook my head."She's brand new here, the only person she knows from before is her brother."

"Ahh. There is hope for you and your english hottie." Before he added under his breath, "Or maybe me and her." Well I'm pretty sure i heard it anyway.

I watched her as she pushed her hair from her face, and looks around. I turned away, so she wouldnt see me staring. "God, shes stunning" I thought to myself. Brown hair, big brown eyes, small waist, great ti.... That's when she started waving, she'd seen me.

She's smiling. But as I check behind me, i realise she's actually waving at captain ducky – You happens to be grinning like no-bodys buisness – behind me. Cringe.

I skated to center ice and take my place on the right for the face off. A quick look back to Sophie, she gave me a thumbs up, i smiled to myself and got my head in the game (its very cliche' but its true). Flexing my grip on the stick, licking the mouthguard in my mouth – It's pink. Zach's little joke to me, last season, he stole my mouthguard and replaced it with a bright pink one. But we won the game, and the team decided it was our team mascot, or lucky charm. And now.... i have to wear it every game. Hockey players are alot more supersticious than most people would guess – I wiggle my toes and wait for the puck.

39 minutes later. 8-0. Goldie's on a winning streak. One minute left aproximately, we're at face off because Zach just scored. We touched gloves and he took me by the shoulders, "Dude, you have a girl watching you, a hot girl!" He looked me in the eyes. "A hot english girl! You have to score, in both ways." He winked at me and started to skate away, "If you don't, I will." Yeah, I thought to myself, unless Charlie gets there first.

The black and white blur drops the puck onto the ice and the buzzer sounds. At center ice, the other team's center takes a swipe at it...but Charlie gets there first, and he sends it back to Fulton and Portman. We all gather behind them for the flying V.

We make our way down the ice, passing it to the front over the blue lines. Now our Flying V is a bit different to the traditional mighty ducks formation. That V doesnt give any room for error, i suppose, so we only use the 3 forwards in the actual V, then the defencemen on each side, checking anyone who gets in our way. Portman's like a bulldozer.

So, we got to the crease, and the've only got one player left infront of us, the goalie. I've seen his videos, he's good but, we know his weak side, stick side. The puck is passed between Me and Connie, she sails it to Charlie. One chance to slap it, and it just worked. It flew past the goalie as he watched his team lose, just as the buzzer sounds for the end of the match. A loud cheer goes up from the crowd and the team piles onto the ice in a sea of green, purple and white. "Charlie. Charlie." They cheer.

I look up to where Sophie is sitting, but she's not sitting, shes standing clapping, she's looking straight past me with those eyes, those big brown-green eyes, straight at Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Charlie's POV**

By the time I got out of the shower and changed. It had been 20 minutes since the end of the game. I found Zach walking over to Sophie and Elliot. They were chatting in the corner.

I ran to catch up with Zach, he turned around. "Chaz. I was wondering how long you'd take."

"Great game!" I was about to say to him when the petite brunette beats me to it. We both turn to her, but she was facing Coach Taylor, not me. "Elliot!" She poked him in the ribs, prompting him to do something.

"Well done guys. Great first game of the season Ducks!" He laughed. At this point Matt saunters over in his best gear.

"Let's go celebrate." He says to the group. At which point Connie, Julie, Goldberg, Guy, Adam, Luis, Kenny, Dwane and The bash brothers run over.

"Dude..... To the Golden Arches!" cried Portman, at which everyone cheered. Elliot and Sophie looked at each other, confused.

"Its tradition." I told them. "If we win, we go to Mcdonalds. If we lose... we go to mcdonalds." Elliot actually laughed out loud while the others started towards the doors.

"We're english. Not retarded. I know what the Golden Arches are! Have fun." He turned around. "Sophie you coming?"

"Okay, bye guys." She started walking with him. But Portman and Fulton grabbed her, an arm and leg each.

"She can come with us." Averman said, putting his arm around Connie.

"Don't worry coach. Charlie will look after her." Adam laughed. I almost killed him on the spot.

"Make sure you do. Have a good time Team. Sophie, back by 11." Elliot saaid then walks back to the bench to talk to Coach Orion.

"So....." Goldberg starts, looking at Sophie.

She catches on and shouts. "To the Maccy Dee's Ducks!" We all cheered and headed to the door.


End file.
